dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadly Beauty
Deadly Beauty (かわいい顔で超パワー!? 18号に死角なし, Kawaii Kao de Cho Pawa!? Ju-Hachigo ni Shikaku Nashi) is the tenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 15, 1992. Its original American air date was September 27, 2000. Summary The episode starts off with Vegeta boasting about how he is better than all the Androids. He then asks which one wants to battle him. 16 backs out, so Android 18 takes him on. They both let their fists fly for a while then Vegeta tosses her into a wall and slams her in the face. Android 17 then says how much stronger Vegeta is than in their databases. Though even a Super Saiyan, Android 17 still thinks 18 is going to win. Vegeta then boasts again and makes 18 a bit angry. 18 then wants to adjust his attitude and she flies off and Vegeta follows. Meanwhile, Future Trunks, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Piccolo are flying at full speed to find Vegeta and hope he is alright. Still being flown around by Gohan, Yajirobe complains about being tired and asks Gohan when he thinks they will get back to his home. Bulma angrily scolds Yajirobe for complaining. Yajirobe then starts talking about how he is very hungry and "starving". Then, Bulma notices that baby Trunks is peeing in his diaper. She lets some of the urine drip down on Yajirobe's face. Gohan then tells them to calm down and stop being so rambunctious. Meanwhile, Android 18 leads Vegeta on a busy highway where they fight on top of cars and basically blowing up 5 of them. 18 laughs and flies back to their original spot and Vegeta follows back angrily. Vegeta then tries to blast Android 18 with the Big Bang Attack. When Android 18 dodges it, the big Paper Clip truck behind her gets blasted on accident, apparently killing the Paperclip truck driver. She then laughs at Vegeta's attempt of an attack, and Vegeta boasts that he has not been using all of his power. 18 reveals that she has not either, so Vegeta tells her to use all of her power and Android 18 headbutts Vegeta. Vegeta charges towards her to try to give a punch, but 18 knees him hard in the gut, and palm punches him into the side of a cliff. Just then Future Trunks and the gang arrive to see if Vegeta is alright. Although bleeding, Vegeta walks out pretending as if everything is okay. Vegeta then refuses the help of his friends. Android 17 then comes and says he should help 18 out a bit. Android 17 also says that he will let Vegeta fight 18 alone but if any of his friends jump in, he will step in as well. Vegeta agrees and the fight continues. Android 18 punches Vegeta hard in the face. Angry, Vegeta headbutts 18 in the gut, punches her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Ki Blast blowing up the mountain. Android 18 can't Dodge the Ki Blast and she scream a Kittel when the Ki touches her. What the simple disappear, Vegeta went tu the position of Android 18. She is damaged facing and she is all ruffled up. Her clothes are torn, and she removes off her jacket. Her Skirt showes a hole near her breast and the torn legging showes her white skin. She is impressed by the power of Vegeta but she taunts him when the woman said her power is weak and Goku's toi, and Vegeta attacks her. Everyone thinks Vegeta is going to win but just then Piccolo says he can't win for with every attack Vegeta is getting weaker. 18 blocks all of his attacks, and Vegeta loses more and more stamina. 18 then slams him in the face, knees him in the gut, and punches him into a boulder. Meanwhile, Goku is still resting while Yamcha and Chi-Chi continue to wait and hope. Vegeta then tries one more attack, but ends up getting kicked in the neck. 18 then breaks his arm with one swift kick. As Vegeta goes down in pain, Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and rushes to save him. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 Trivia *In one shot, when Android 18 is standing on a car, her leggings are white. Gallery ca:Episodi 135 (BDZ) pt-br:As habilidades do Androide Nº 18 Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z